deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lexine Weller
Source? Where is the source for the Dead Space 2 meeting between the extraction crew and Isaac? Necromorphs targeting her? I've finished my runs through Extraction, and I noticed just a few things about Lexine, but I thought I'd better make sure everyone else is okay with this. Here are some points of interest that show Lexine might have been spesifically targeted by the Necromorphs; *The Necromorphs mainly converged on the P-Sec office, where Lexine was hiding. *A Hive Mind tenticale singled her out in the Megavents. *The Hive Mind itself attacked the group, something it only does in the most desperate of times, e.g. Kendra taking the Red Marker, Isaac leaving. *The Swarmers in the sewers singled her out exclusivley. *The Brute attacked her first in Hydroponics. *The Necro's in the large vegitation room usually appeared from vents or on the walls near her. *The Drag Tenticle grabbed Dr. Howell first over Eckhardt, who had recently saved Lexine in the Hydroponics deck. *The Leaper targeted Warren first, who was planning to kidnap Lexine away from the ship and the Hive Mind. *The amount of Necromorphs that converged on Lexine's Shuttle before tey left. All of these points are relevant to Lexine's odd powers for immunisation to the Hive Mind's telepathic powers. Here are some of her powers I also noticed during the game, and when they occured, and any reactions to Lexine after that. *Lexine said during her walk through Union Square that she felt like she was being watched, like the Hive Mind was singling her out. *Her powers of dimentia immunisation to those in general proximity to her. This would stop people becoming easier to kill because of their disorientation. That would be bad for the Hive Mind's Empire. *When Nathan returned from his trip upstairs in the Crew Deck, and he had re-entered her protective zone, during the trip up in the elevator, Lexine experianced a blood nose, and complained of a headache, probably taxation of her powers. *After being held in Quarantine, Lex rested, and ended up feeling better. *After being attacked by Swarmers in the water filtration plant, Lexine somehow managed to get to Hydroponics, and rested until found by Howell. She complained of a massive headache, probably from the massive protective field she made that stopped Necromorph attacks while she rested. *The Slasher that she killed in the last level, without taking it's limbs off, was squirming when she kicked it dead, showing her power may be similar to the Marker, and being in close proximity can kill Necromorphs. *The final scene with the slasher attacking Lexine, the view from the Slasher showed it's eyes throbbing, almost as if it's in pain, and the Slasher was much slower than regular ones, implying it may have been hindered by Lexine. Over all, I think this is a bit to ponder over, and I think we'll see a bit more about Lexine's powers and her fight with the Hive Mind, or whatever takes it's place. I'm out, keep on dismembering people! Tazio1 03:51, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Just a few rebuttals, but in the cases of Howell and Eckhardt being attacked first, well they were simply in closer proximity to the relevant Necromorphs at the time. The Necromorph onslaught at the end of the game would have been for gameplay reasons; it couldn't have played out like an otherwise regular chapter since there was no true end boss. The last thing is that I always thought her concern over 'being watched' (she says that again at another point. A short way into the sewage system I believe) just referred to the unsettling silence of those areas and that they could well have been (most likely were) physically watched by any number of hostiles. Not that any of that matters anyway since the game does indeed make her out to be a character or enormous importance to the series itself. SteveZombie 01:33, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Tazio....you make a VERY good point there. Lexinne does seem to be more of a 'Hero' that will stand a chance against the Necromorp's then Isaac. I think they know she is dangerious since they target her all the time then Nathan or Isaac. Also note she enver mentions to 'Make us Whole again' so we can guess her powers did not come from the Red Marker's 'failsafe' plan. If all that Tazio1 said is true, and she was last seen heading for the Sprawl, she could be one of the major characters in DS2. Maybe she will be a partner assigned to accompany Issac Clarke on his journey through the Sprawl. Captain Bradman 15:03, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Gorvar 13:05, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Check out that Ass! I remembered a recuring theme occuring through some of Extraction involving McNeil and Lexine. Occassionally, during the game, McNeil will turn suddenly, and catch a glimps of Lexine under her skirt! This happened at least twice, once when the group was climbing down a ladder in the Megavents in Ch. 3, where McNeil looks up to check on the group, and instead looks up at Lexine, and near the beginning of Ch 4, where the group is suiting up. Lexine drops her helmet, and bends over quite far, with McNeil looking on for a while. Weller also appears to have noticed, as he comments, 'Taking your time, McNeil?' I just thought it was a funny thing the developers put in the game, and just pointed it out. Keep dismembering!Tazio1 07:38, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Let's be honest...i'm certain most guys probebly used telekinesis to tap that ass during their playthroughs. I know I did! Gorvar 10:10, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, yeah, Ishimura uniforms aren't just for safe work and functionality, we get it. DisMEMBAH 13:16, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :You people make me sick. Thinking about the game in terms like that. - d2r 15:53, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : Y'know D2r, it's not technically our fault Nathan chose to look there is it? If you ask me, McNeil was being a bit... cheeky. AHA! see what I did there?! DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 16:08, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Confirmation? Where is the source that confirms Lexine is going to be in Dead Space 2? Otherwise this should be removed from the article for false information. Rac Ward Agreed, where is the source on her appearance in DS2? Last I checked the developers' lips are tightly sealed. Gorvar 18:22, July 17, 2010 (UTC) In question with Steve, he have reveal the DLC "Severed" with few screenshot and a short clip today. EricFong Accent Lexine's accent is Northern Irish, I know myself because I am from Northern Ireland, plus the actor is Northern Irish too. If you disagree please reply on this page. GrandTheftFreak :I can't be the only one who thinks she put on a southern accent for Lexine. She sounds exactly like some Dubliners I know. Nobody here in Belfast sounds anything like that though so I may just be out of touch. SteveZombie 16:40, February 15, 2011 (UTC) : You are right, but the voice actor is from Londonderry, which has a quite different accent from a Belfast accent or an Armagh accent...but I agree that she has a southern tone. GrandTheftFreak 13:08, February 19, 2011 (UTC) : She's my ex girlfriends best mate and she's from Magerafelt. She was in Reign of Fire with Christian Bale. That was shot in Wicklow. Lexine has got married In questions with Steve 06, we saw some footage of Gabe Weller talking to Lexine via video chat (or whatever it's called) from Dead Space: Severed. In the video chat, she is dubbed Lexine Weller (spouse) to Gabe. Please let me change the name of Lexine's page to Lexine Weller. GrandTheftFreak 13:10, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :First, can you post the evidence please? Second, we need to get more people to weigh in on this, it can't just be a couple of people deciding it needs to be changed arbitrarily. --Haegemonia(talk) 13:25, February 19, 2011 (UTC) : :I found a good view of the evidence. : 16:54, February 19, 2011 (UTC)]] This is Haeg, not logged in right now as the computer I'm on doesn't have my password; anyway, welp, thanks for posting this, however, I would recommend not changing the article name until the game actually comes out. While I certainly recommend posting some info under trivia, until the game is actually out we can't be certain this will remain in the final product and/or if there is an ulterior side to said relationship. 17:07, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll surely post something under trivia about this, until Severed is released, it'll remain Lexine Murdoch. GrandTheftFreak 20:09, February 19, 2011 (UTC) : I don't think the name of the article should be changed. Yes, state it as a fact somewhere in the article, but I think that the name should remain as is. -- [[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 20:15, February 19, 2011 (UTC) : : She lost her previous boyfriend and totally jumped on the first exotic race alpha-male in the group that is seemingly at least twice as old as her? Is it really that weird, or is it just me? Komodo Saurian 20:20, February 19, 2011 (UTC) : She is into DILFs, don't be judgemental. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 20:25, February 19, 2011 (UTC) : : Why do you want her surname to stay Murdoch? GrandTheftFreak 17:51, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Because she is referenced as Lexine Murdoch in DS:E. Komodo Saurian 18:29, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :::ЖBut I just posted evidence of her marriage, Haeg confirmed it and said to change the name when Severed came out! GrandTheftFreak 19:46, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::My opinion still stands: the name of the article should remain as it is. Komodo Saurian 19:50, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::And I second this opinion --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 20:28, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::I don't mean to be rude, but why exactly? (I'm talking to Noemon) GrandTheftFreak 22:17, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::DS:E game > DS2:S DLC. Komodo Saurian 22:50, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::Woo, picky, aren't we? To answer your question though, because that's her actual name and she is known as Lexine Murdoch. Take this simple example. Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie are married right? Nobody calls her Angelina Pitt though because she is known as Angelina Jolie. Stupid example? yes. It makes my point? also yes. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 22:35, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::: ::::: :::::Uh, just want to note I didn't say that the name SHOULD be changed, just that it COULD be if enough people wanted to do so after Severed had come out. --Haegemonia(talk) 22:58, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::: :::::Isn't the obvious solution to make searches and links for Lexine Murdoch redirect here, and make clear that her maiden name was Murdoch, used throughout her appearance in Extraction?Dukeleto 16:38, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :Normally I'd support the change, but I don't know, something about this info seems a bit fishy. Seems that somebody could just as easily shoop this image, and then, when Severed comes out, they'd be all like "Lol, you guys are idiots.", and I don't like being called an idiot. Plus, we never actually see anything on the RIGs saying what the caller's title is, do we? (I hope we don't, or I've just made myself look like an idiot) So why would it suddenly say "Lexine Weller, Spouse" if it doesn't say "Ellie Langford, CEC Engineer" in DS2, or "Nolan Stross, Bat-shit Insane dude"? I'd recommend waiting. Captain tweed 00:33, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Why is she named like that? Because it's a personal RIGLINK contact list. Think about Skype. ::P.S. If the article will be renamed, don't forget to place a redirect link so that people searching for Murdoch will be sent to a proper article, mkay? ::Komodo Saurian 10:58, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::The image is definitely not shopped though, it's like this in the video --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] ::; ::UPDATE: ::In the Severed gameplay trailer, it shows the Lexine Weller: Spouse RIGLINK watermark again. So it's pretty much official if it's a brand new gameplay trailer. P.S. We have a release date for it -- 1st March (North America) and 2nd March (PAL and Europe) GrandTheftFreak 21:05, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Okay, now that DS: S is out, it's pretty much official that it's Lexine Weller in that game. But just so I understand perfectly, is it going to stay Murdoch? If so, then that'll give us reason to be on the lookout for people who want to change it to "Lexine Weller". Razr459 19:18, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Rename this page "Lexine Weller", place a redirect on the "Lexine Murdoch" page and mention that she switched surnames in the article. 19:21, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::The page is locked, so I can't change the name. Razr459 19:36, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Does anyone else find the name change to be a bit of a spoiler to newcomers who havent played Severed? Just putting it out there.Ironreaper 04:48, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Wouldn't it be better to rename the page Lexine Murdoch Weller? And have both Lexine Murdoch and Lexine Weller searches redirect here?--Unclekulikov 05:24, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :As of now, I resurrect this discussion. First off, I want to tell you that I do not understand why the article name was changed, as pretty much none of the people in the discussion wanted it to to. But anyway, that's beyond the point, What happened, happened, and could not have happened any other way. :...Or could it? What are your thoughts about Unclekulikov's proposal to rename the article to Lexine Murdoch Weller? I am in favor. She is neither known as just Weller, nor as just Murdoch (any more). --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 00:45, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :I think naming the article [ Lexine Murdoch Weller ] is a good solution, isn't it ? -- Zefir 22:48, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Old article image ]] Lexine's Curse SPOILER ** Just finished Severed and... well, this is getting ridiculous: every man Lexine set her eyes upon ends up dying in a not-so-pleasant way ! Three in a roll is quite a catch. Not to mention every men do feel attracted to her. Gabe wouldn't give a f*** about her on Extraction, but now they are married (?) I wonder if this has something to do with her unique relation to the Markers .... what do you think ? (Guess when can expect Issac to die should he get interested in her in a possible DS3) 09:25, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Zefir Dead Space 3? There still hasn't be word that she will be in the third one. I was hope that she will meet Issac at some point. Lexine and Issac are the key characters of DS, but developers has to come up with something. Maybe a DLC that DS2: Severed.- Jlee 20:39, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Lexine's voice during hallucinations Should we note that both Sam Caldwell and Nathan McNeil (not sure about Gabe Weller) all heard Lexine's voice while hallucinating? It is stated in Martyr that people affected by the Marker can only hallucinate people who are dead; these characters all heard Lexine calling to them while they are hallucinating. Whether it is a contradiction of facts or another "ability" of Lexine's, I feel it should be briefly noted. Milkwasabadchoice Lexine, her child and the Brethren Moons What do you suppose is Lexine Murdoch and her child's connection to the Bretheren Moons and her immunity? NoMoreVillains (talk) 21:38, July 23, 2017 (UTC)